


The World Moved On

by lionlannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlannister/pseuds/lionlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-series fic with Sansa as Queen in the North and Jaime as her Lord Commander of the Queensguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Moved On

It was to be her first time seeing Jon since she had been crowned Queen in the North. He had come down from the Wall for her coronation but protested that his men had need of him and left quickly. Sansa deeply suspected it was not only the black brothers that called for his early departure, the blond man that had been at her side probably hadn’t stirred any joy in the Lord Commander’s heart. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t know that Jaime Lannister rode for his sister now, that they had been together since he had delivered her safely to Winterfell from the Vale.

Jaime had remained silent throughout her coronation, his eyes intent on her while Jon switched between staring at her with a small smile and glaring at him from across the hall. When it had come time for the lords to pledge fealty Jaime had been the first to fall to his knees in front of her and promise his ever lasting loyalty. Some of her other lords and shared looks and snickers at the idea of the Kingslayer having enough honor to even have the words tumble from his tainted mouth.

Their queen had silenced them with a look. She trusted him with her life and that needed to be good enough for all of them. None of them had hesitated to bow before her but Jaime had remained by her side until the ceremony was over. Green eyes remained only on her, the crowd held to many unfriendly faces for him to risk a look. Only Addam Marbrand’s presence at his side seemed to relax him in the slightest. She had glanced at him only a few times throughout the, outstandingly long, ceremony.

Other things had been more important than how unhappy the last living Lannister was, he hadn’t mentioned how uncomfortable he had been later that night when they were lying naked in their bed. It had all been words of pride and joy that tumbled from his mouth, none of love and none of the past. Sansa did not need his words but hearing them did please the small and damaged girl inside of her.

Jon was waiting for them at the Wall, a few of his men were also out to greet them. Jon wrapped his arms around her tightly in a hug and managed to nod at Jaime before whisking her off to show her the Wall. Jaime and Addam were directed to the training yards to watch the new recruits and judge if the Watch was lacking in men.

“They are much better off than before and during the war. Some of them look like they will make fine rangers one day, the Lord Commander will surely ask for more men.” Addam clutched his cloak tighter around his shoulders, eyes following the movements of the men and boys in front of him.

Jaime nodded his agreement. “Yes, I suspect he will go to her Grace for that though. Come on, let’s go sit by the fire. I am not yet used to these northern winters.”

They remained in Addam’s quarters, talking of everything except that Jaime held his goblet in his left hand, until one of the crows summoned them for dinner.

Dinner with the Night’s Watch was spent smiling despite himself, many of the younger recruits didn’t know him, they knew him only as a great knight that rode for the Queen. They wanted stories of battles and glory, nothing was mentioned of mad kings or sisters loved too much. The older men watched him carefully but tried nothing and smiled politely when he glanced their way.

Sansa talked with her brother about the state of the North and her relationship with the king in the south. Jon didn’t bring up his need for men or the strained coexistence they had with Mance Rayder and what remained of his Wildlings. They had a common enemy in the Others but that would not last forever.

The Lord Commander escorted Sansa to her chambers, Jaime followed slightly behind and left them to their talk. The dark eyes of Lord Snow met his at the doorway and managed another nod. “Good night Lannister, I hope you will come to the training in the morning I’m sure the lads would like to have you instruct them some.” Jaime was shocked, that was more words than Jon had ever spoken to him since he had ridden north to Winterfell, that felt like a completely different lifetime for all of them.

“Yes, yes of course Lord Commander. I’d be more than happy.” His smile was small and hesitant but no less grateful. Biding Sansa goodnight Jon Snow left them and went back to his room behind the forge. Opening the door for his queen, Jaime locked it behind him.

“Well that was certainly unexpected, he seems to be warming to you.” Her ladies-in-waiting flocked to her side and undressed her quickly, they fled as soon as their job was done. She left him to take off his clothing himself, his squire had stayed in Winterfell and it was a matter of pride for Jaime.

One handed he undid the various straps on his clothing, letting it fall to the ground with no care. “Yes, very much so. Though I suspect it was more for your benefit than for mine,” Laughing harshly he crawled under the furs of the bed they were given. “I doubt the young rangers will respect a cripple teaching them how to fight.” She shrugged and rolled her eyes at him, this was a discussion they had many times since she put him in charge of training her guards.

Sansa had more than enough tact and ability for both of them, she was the greatest player of the game and everyone knew it. She had men climbing out from every minor house asking for her hand in marriage, she refused them all. She would not be used, no man would have her crown or her lands while she was left with nothing.


End file.
